


Я твой друг

by Baefrances



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, slight angst, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baefrances/pseuds/Baefrances
Summary: Иногда Дирк бросается непонятными и несерьезными репликами, но иногда из его улыбчивого рта вырываются настолько простые истины, что невероятно трудно поверить, что они могут звучать настолько убедительно.





	

Тодд чувствует себя отвратительно почти все время. И суть в том, что слова Дирка каждый раз бьют по самому больному. Сначала он дает его жизни определение «скучная», потом упрекает в том, что он сам загоняет себя в угол, но при этом постоянно ошивается рядом, не отстает, словно приклеился. Он будто решил во что бы то ни стало свести Тодда в могилу.

Когда Дирк говорит, что одинок, сердце Тодда проваливается куда-то вниз. Он часто думал о том, каким же придурком нужно быть, чтобы считать Дирка способным к какому-либо роду отношений, а сейчас корит себя за это. Этот одинокий псих все же постоянно оказывается правым, постоянно ввязывает в неприятности, но при этом спасает от самого себя. Иначе Тодд уже давно бы сошел с ума.

Детектив постоянно придумывает ему оправдания. Кажется, цепляется за него любыми путями, постоянно помогает ему найти положительные стороны, даже когда невозможно доказать, что он хороший. Он не хороший, но Дирк зовет его хорошим другом. А Тодд думает, что даже такой дерганный кретин не заслуживает такого дерьмового друга.

Дирк говорит о том, что чувствует непонятную связь с тем, как работает вселенная, подтверждает догадки Тодда, и в его светлых глазах читается тревожность. Его бронзовые волосы немного растрепаны, а розовые пластыри контрастируют с его бледной кожей.

— Мои предчувствия не помогают мне… Никогда. — Он делает глубокий вздох. — Я решил, что могу использовать их, чтобы помогать другим. По правде говоря, ты — единственный человек, который задержался рядом, чтобы помочь. — Глаза Дирка беззастенчиво направлены в его сторону. Джентли никогда не боится глазеть. Его лицо — книга выраженных, иногда даже слишком выраженных, чтобы их можно было прочитать, эмоций. — Единственный человек, который в целом вел себя как друг, даже если ты не осознаешь это.

Тодд опускает глаза, готовясь возразить о том, что единственное, что он делал все это время — это навязчиво пытался избавиться от Дирка, постоянно упоминал тому, какой он идиот.

— В конце концов, я, если честно, устал от твоих бредней, Тодд, — Дирк смотрит на него с мольбой в ярких глазах.

— Что?

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты перестал называть себя мудаком. Потому что я так не считаю, и это звучит дешево.

Тодд чувствует негодование. Дирк ошибается — ему кажется именно так. Дирк заслуживает друга, который не будет им пользоваться при малейшей возможности, который будет думать прежде чем делать, который будет жить не только ради себя, но и ради других. Суть в том, что Тодд не мог пообещать, что будет лучше. Он никогда не думал, что станет обманывать родителей и Аманду, он просто сделал это, и только потом пожалел. Он не может обещать, что в один день ему не взбредет обмануть Дирка, когда тот совсем ему наскучит или еще что-то. Тодд боится самого себя.

— Дешево? Дирк, я…

— Очень просто вести себя, как мудак, а потом сказать «ну, так уж получилось, что я мудак». Но это не как обернуться волком или что-то вроде, так ведь? Ты ищешь оправдания своим оправданиям.

Тодд вспоминает слова Дирка о прошлом, которые услышал сегодня утром. Не дурацкую философию, которую, казалось бы, очевидно выбрал бы Дирк, а простую истину — если смотреть назад, то не видно того, что впереди. Строение человеческого тела. И как всегда Дирк Джентли попадает в самую точку. Он тратит на подобные размышления всего несколько секунд, но всегда стреляет в цель, поднимая табуны мурашек по телу Тодда. Иногда Дирк бросается непонятными и несерьезными репликами, но иногда из его улыбчивого рта вырываются настолько простые истины, что невероятно трудно поверить, что они могут звучать настолько убедительно.

— У меня нет друзей, — Тодд вспоминает оброненное Дирком «Потому что прилипчивый», — я всегда нахожусь в странных и пугающих бедах, и я всегда один. — Дирк склоняет голову на секунду и сжимает губы. — Даже ты постоянно говоришь мне, что ты мне не друг. Но, так как получилось, что ты самый близкий мне человек, я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты перестал называть себя мудаком.

В глазах Дирка читалась почти детская обида, а Тодд не понимал, как мог отталкивать от себя такого человека. В глубине души он понимал, насколько очарователен Дирк, но не представлял себе, как такой странный, вовлеченный во что-то грандиозное человек может считать его другом. Ведь Дирк сам говорил, насколько жизнь Тодда скучная. Насколько тот застрял в этой игре «продержись как можно дольше».

Возможно, теория Дирка о том, что жизнь — головоломка с кучей комнат, каждая из которых может убить, верна. Так какой смысл оставаться в одной?

— Хорошо. Ты прав.

Дирк осторожно разворачивается. Он быстро моргает, удивленно вздыхает и смотрит на Тодда с надеждой.

— Когда мы вернемся, мы разгадаем убийство Патрика Спринга, спасем Лидию, и выясним, что это за штуковина. — Дирк делает несколько шагов в его сторону. Тодд чувствует, что от парня веет одобрением. На лице у Дирка благоговение, еще не дошедшее до стадии девчачьего визга. Он все еще омрачен. — И я расскажу Аманде правду. Обо всем.

Тодд чувствует, как на него накатывает страх, но он подавляет его, гордо смотрит Дирку в глаза, а тот кивает и уже готов развернуться, когда Тодд добавляет:

— И, Дирк. — Тот задерживается на секунду, закусывая губу. — Я твой друг.

Тодд видит, как легкая улыбка рассекает грусть на его лице, как глаза загораются присущим только этому человеку огоньком, но тот даже слишком рад, чтобы слишком активно это показывать. Но Тодд видит. И его сердце болит от этих эмоций. Быть другом Дирку Джентли — честь.


End file.
